


First Time (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Cheesy, Cute, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, honestly it's cute, it's funny, mingyu and wonwoo are just teens, they don't know sex, trying new stuff together lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: 17-year-olds Mingyu and Wonwoo decide to be each others first times.





	First Time (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> get ready for some inexperienced sex but like still good sex bc i know what i'm writing lmao

When people looked at Kim Mingyu, they saw him as a seventeen-year-old walking sex god. A boy who had everyone wrapped around his finger and could probably get with anyone he wanted.

Everyone assumed Mingyu wasn't a virgin because with a face like his, how could he be?

But he was.

And he didn't mind being the only one in his circle of friends to not have had sex yet.

Because he wasn't really alone.

His best friend Wonwoo was also a virgin.

Jeon Wonwoo was a shy boy who mostly kept to himself, always reading and studying, not really being able to socialize with others. Really the only person he would talk to was Mingyu. He liked Mingyu

And Mingyu liked Wonwoo back.

The topic of sex was brought up one night while they were at Wonwoo's house studying. They were home alone since Wonwoo's parents were out. They were sitting on Wonwoo's bed when Mingyu brought it up.

"Hey, Won?"

Wonwoo only hummed in response, writing down math problems.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to lose your virginity?" Wonwoo blushed, not looking up. He couldn't believe that Mingyu was bringing up this topic and with him.

The thing was, Wonwoo always wondered what it would be like. Mostly about what it would be like with Mingyu. He was secretly planning on saving himself for Mingyu if he ever got the chance.

But he was too embarrassed to tell him.

Wonwoo shrugged. "I-I guess." He looked up and made eye contact with Mingyu. "Why?"

Mingyu only shrugged. "Just curious. If you could lose your virginity to anyone, who would it be?" Wonwoo blushed. "U-Um I don't know." He watched Mingyu frown slightly.

"You know who I would like to lose mine too?"

Wonwoo suddenly felt insecure. "Who?"

They locked eyes. "You."

Wonwoo's heart sped up, face going completely red.

"A-Are you being serious?" Mingyu frowned. "Of course I am! You're my best friend and I care a lot about you. If I had to lose it to someone, it would be you. I trust you." Mingyu looked down, writing stuff down from his textbook.

Wonwoo watched him.

This was his chance.

This was the time to admit it.

"I-I would lose mine to you too."

Mingyu looked up smiling wide. "Really?" Wonwoo's whole face was red but he nodded his head.

Mingyu put his homework to the side, clearing his throat. "Well, would you like to give it a try?" Wonwoo's eyes widen. "R-Right now?!" Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo looked at the door. "W-What if my parents come home?!"

"I can lock the door for us."

Wonwoo bit his lip, thinking. This is his chance to get even closer to Mingyu. And it might change their relationship for the better.

"O-Okay."

Mingyu smiled wide, standing up and putting all their books down on the floor. He walked over to the door and locked it before making his way back to sit on the bed with Wonwoo.

Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand in his. "I'm new to this but I promise I'm going to make it amazing for you Won. And if I hurt you or do anything you don't like, please let me know okay?" Wonwoo slowly nodded, heart fluttering at how sweet Mingyu was being.

"Okay," Mingyu licked his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

Mingyu leaned forward and attached his lips to Wonwoo's, slowing moving them. Wonwoo froze slightly before kissing him back. This was their first time kissing.

They pulled away slightly, Mingyu smiling at him. "Was that good?"

Wonwoo looked at him, not responding and instead grabbing his neck and pulling him closer, kissing him again.

Mingyu couldn't help but smile, knowing Wonwoo wanted this. He grabbed Wonwoo, pulling him closer to him.

The kiss got more heated, Mingyu licking Wonwoo's lips, Wonwoo opening his mouth and letting Mingyu's tongue explore his mouth. This felt so right to them.

Mingyu pushed Wonwoo back, leaning back and taking his shirt off.

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu's chest, eyes widening. Mingyu was so hot. He suddenly felt very insecure, eyes looking away. He felt embarrassed.

Mingyu smiled slightly, noticing Wonwoo's sudden shyness. "Wonwoo, baby, look at me, please."

Wonwoo looked up, making eye contact with Mingyu. "What's wrong?" Wonwoo blushed slightly. "W-Well you're just very fit and hot and I'm just eh. Like my body doesn't look as great as yours and I'm not good enough for you."

"Hey, it's okay Wonwoo. I love you and your body no matter what you look like. And you're more than enough for me Won, you're perfect." Wonwoo's heart fluttered. "I-I'm sorry Mingyu, I'm probably ruining the mood." Mingyu smiled and shook his head. "You didn't ruin anything, I still have a hard-on and it's from you."

Wonwoo couldn't help but look down at the bulge in Mingyu's pants.

He blushed and looked away. "Won," Mingyu gently grabbed his face, turning it towards him. "There's no one else I'd rather do this with."

Wonwoo smiled, looking into Mingyu's eyes. "Me too."

Mingyu smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled away. "Do you want to leave your shirt on?" Wonwoo shook his head. "No it's okay, I'll take it off." Mingyu nodded, watching Wonwoo.

Wonwoo slowly took off his long sleeve shirt, throwing it to the side.

Mingyu looked all over Wonwoo's body. "Beautiful."

Mingyu leaned forward and started kissing Won, slowly, before kissing down his jaw to his neck. He nipped and sucked in the sensitive skin, causing Wonwoo to grab Mingyu's hair, gasping.

Mingyu smirked slightly, pulling away. "That will show everyone you are mine." Wonwoo blushed, hand going up to fill the mark Mingyu left on him. He knew what it was, some of his friends would have them, it was a hickey.

But he was blushing more at the fact Mingyu called him his.

Mingyu started placing kisses down Wonwoo's chest, smiling ever so slightly as Wonwoo kept his fingers in his hair, tugging it.

Mingyu licked Won's nipples, flicking it with his tongue before slightly biting it.

"M-Mingyu!"

Mingyu stopped, pulling away. He was worried he hurt him.

"Is everything okay? Did it hurt? I'm so so-"

"No! It felt amazing!" Wonwoo was blushing. "I-I just, have never experienced that before. That's all."

Mingyu smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Mingyu went back and played with Wonwoo's nipple, loving the little moans he let out from time to time.

Mingyu pulled away, kissing all the way down to Wonwoo's pants. He leaned back and looked at Wonwoo, asking for permission.

Wonwoo slowly nodded and Mingyu unbutton his pants, pulling them down along with Wonwoo's boxers. Wonwoo kicked them off, laying back.

Mingyu's eyes wandered over Wonwoo's naked body, gasping at how beautiful he looked. He felt lucky right now, having to be the only one to witness Wonwoo like this. He hopes after this, he will forever be the only one.

Wonwoo couldn't help but blush under his stare, arms trying to hide his body.

"Wonwoo baby, don't cover up. You look beautiful. And I mean that."

They made eye contact before Mingyu leaned down and kissed him, pulling away and walking over to his backpack that was on the floor. He unzipped it and grabbed the bottle of lube his friend gave him.

Wonwoo looked at the bottle, curious. "What's that?"

"It's lube. It will make everything better and not feel bad." Wonwoo bit his lip and nodded, watching Mingyu stand in-between his legs, pushing them apart. He squirted the lube on his fingers, looking up at Wonwoo.

"I'm going to finger you Won, to prep you."

"W-Will it hurt?"

Mingyu frowned slightly. "I heard it does for a little bit but soon it will feel better. If you want me to stop at any point, let me know okay? I don't want to hurt you." Wonwoo smiled, nodding.

"Okay."

Mingyu took his index finger, tracing Wonwoo's hole slightly, not missing the slight gasp coming from the other.

He slowly slipped a finger inside.

Wonwoo let out a small cry, face showing slight discomfort.

Mingyu stopped, hesitant to move.

"Do you want me to stop?" Wonwoo quickly shook his head. "Just move it Gyu." Mingyu nodded, curling his index finger inside Wonwoo. Wonwoo let out a moan, making Mingyu's heart speed up.

He knew he was doing good and he couldn't wait to hear Won moan his name.

"I'm going to add another Won, okay?" Wonwoo nodded and Mingyu slipped in his middle finger, scissoring Wonwoo's ass. Wonwoo gripped the covers, letting out small cries for more.

Mingyu added the third without Wonwoo, leaning forward and kissing Won.

Wonwoo grabbed him, bringing him closer to him.

Wonwoo slowly started moving against Mingyu's fingers, letting out needy whines against his lips.

Mingyu pulled back, watching Wonwoo fuck himself on his fingers.

He felt his dick twitch in his sweatpants.

"M-More Gyu, please."

Mingyu pulled his fingers out, causing Wonwoo to let out a whine. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching to see what Mingyu was doing.

Mingyu pulled his sweatpants down along with his boxers, his dick springing out.

Wonwoo's eyes widen, blushing slightly. "T-That's going to go inside me?" Mingyu noticed the worried look on his face. He walked up to him, grabbing Wonwoo's face in his hands.

"It's okay Won, it'll hurt at first but I'll go slow okay? Don't worry, it'll feel amazing after a while."

Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu leaned down and kissed him before backing away. He squirted lube on his dick, rubbing it all over. He walked between Wonwoo's legs, leaning forward and kissing him.

He pulled away slightly. "Ready?" Wonwoo looked up at him and nodded.

Mingyu slowly pushed himself into Wonwoo, the boy quickly grabbing on to Mingyu's shoulders for support. Mingyu felt Wonwoo's walls tighten around him.

Once he was fully in, he didn't move, looking down at Wonwoo who had tears running down his face.

Mingyu quickly kissed them away, looking down at him. "It's okay baby, just tell me when."

Wonwoo brought Mingyu closer to him, hiding his face in his neck, waiting a minute before speaking. "M-Move Gyu."

Mingyu nodded, holding Wonwoo with one arm, using the other to hold himself up, and slowly pulled out before thrusting back into him. Wonwoo let out a cry, throwing his head back.

Mingyu slowly kept thrusting in and out of him, Wonwoo's soft cries turning into moans as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"F-Faster Gyu, fuck!"

Mingyu nodded, slowly picking up his pace and started to go faster.

Wonwoo's body reacted to every move Mingyu made and Mingyu loved it.

"Fuck Won, you look so beautiful right now."

"M-Mingyu~"

Mingyu felt like he was going to lose it the way that Wonwoo moaned his name.

He kept going, slamming harder into Wonwoo, causing the boy to keep moaning his name.

"G-Gyu I'm going to cum! Fuck!"

Mingyu's hand grabbed Wonwoo's untouched cock, pumping it a few times before Wonwoo came on his stomach and Mingyu's hand.

"Mingyu!"

Wonwoo's head fell back as he sat, mouth open.

Mingyu thrust hard before coming in Wonwoo's ass.

"Fuck Wonwoo."

Mingyu flopped down on Wonwoo, both of them breathing heavily, calming down from their highs.

It was silent.

Mingyu looked down at him, smiling. "I'm going to clean us up okay?" Wonwoo blushed, nodding slowly. He watched Mingyu get up, carefully pulling out of him. Wonwoo winced slightly.

Mingyu walked into the attached bathroom and grabbed a warm rag, cleaning himself before coming out and cleaning Wonwoo gently. He wiped Wonwoo up, listening to the boy slightly whimper at his touch.

He threw the rag aside and help Wonwoo under the covers before joining him.

They laid on their sides, looking at each other.

Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo, hand gently caressing his face. "How was it?" Wonwoo blushed slightly, grabbing Mingyu's hand and intertwining their fingers. "It was amazing Gyu. I'm glad I got to experience it with you."

Mingyu's heart fluttered, squeezing Wonwoo's hand. "Same Wonwoo, fuck I loved every moment of it because I was doing it with you and I want to forever feel this great because of you."

Wonwoo blushed. "M-Me too Gyu." 

"Be my boyfriend Wonwoo."

Wonwoo's eyes widen. "R-Really?" Mingyu chuckled and nodded, bringing Wonwoo's closer to him. "Yes really, I like you, a whole lot."

Wonwoo smiled wide. "I like you a whole lot too."

Mingyu leaned closer to him.

"So will you be my boyfriend?"

Wonwoo leaned up, faces barely an inch apart. "Yes."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed lol


End file.
